freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
The Office/FFPS
Main = The Office in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator consists of a tiny room flanked by two poorly-maintained, open vents. The player has access to a computer terminal from which they must manage daily tasks as well as utilize safety features in order to avoid death by the animatronics it will reside. Unlike previous installments, this Office is not the only space the player inhabits, as they also spend part of their day building and maintaining their pizzeria. Appearance The Office is a centralized, cramped room located at the south end of the pizzeria, connected on two sides to the building's ventilation system. Directly ahead of the player is their computer terminal, where most of the nightly tasks are executed. Panning the camera left or right will aim the player's flashlight at the vents, which is said to be able to ward off anything that may be inside of them. Plastered on the front and side walls are various children's drawings depicting animatronics and happy children. On the right wall is a drawing of a strange clown that does not quite fit the theme. There is also a striped paper cup with a straw to the left of the computer and a Helpy figurine sitting atop the monitor. Though this Office has no fan sitting on the desk, the player has access to the ventilation system. Two icons in the lower left corner depict a power symbol and a fan symbol, and control the terminal and ventilation unit respectively. Clicking these will toggle power to the two items. Shutting down each system helps quiet the room, to which the animatronics inside the vents will be drawn should there be too much noise being made. However, keeping the fan at a high temperature will cause the player to pass out, resulting in a Game Over. Keeping the fan at a low temperature will do nothing, but will reach down to a maximum of 60 degrees. Despite there being a printer somewhere in the room, it is not in immediate view. As with Blueprint mode, the office functions can be upgraded. the options, should they be viewed, as well as their respective effects are as follows: *X-2 Printer: $500 - Reduces noise by a substantial amount and reduces task time from 16 seconds to 2 seconds *HI-SPD Uplink: $500 - Reduces task time from 9 seconds to 7 seconds and mutes noise *Hire Handyman: $900 - Reduces task time by 10 seconds Trivia *Even though the Office is a part of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place, the map suggests there is no direct access to the main area of the building. This is further supported by the true ending of the game in which the Office is a part of a "labyrinth with no exit" with the animatronics in the vents "chasing the cries of children in some unseen chamber always seeming so near, yet somehow out of reach," as Cassette Man put it. *Like the previous installments, clicking on the Helpy figurine's nose will produce the honking sound produced from various other Freddy merchandise in earlier games. *This is the first time in which a Game Over is achieved that isn't from an animatronic. *From the left side, there is a drawing of Doofas the Dinosaur, a character from Scott's very first game of the same name that was published on 1989. *This Office appears to be the smallest in the series, barely being bigger than the size needed to fit the player in. |-|Gallery = Gameplay FFPS-Office.png|The Office. Webp.net-gifmaker.gif|The player turning to the right vent in the Office. Right-Ventilation.png|The right vent in The Office. Webp.net-gifmaker (3).gif|The player turning to the left vent in the Office. Left-Ventilation.png|The left vent in the Office. Textures Lefty Jumpscare Update.gif|Lefty's Jumpscare. Scrap Baby Jumpscare Update.gif|Scrap Baby's Jumpscare. William Afton Jumpscare Update.gif|William Afton's Jumpscare. Molten Freddy Jumpscare Update.gif|Molten Freddy's Jumpscare. Category:Locations Category:Main Series Locations Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator